She Will Be Loved
by chibi-en-miettes
Summary: Inuyasha visits Kagome and they both end up figuring some stuff out that's really obvious to everyone else. Crappy summary, deal with it. Songfic to Maroon 5's She Will Be Loved. R&R like nice people.


**She Will Be Loved**

By chibiCIRRUS

AUTHOR's NOTE: dodges random heavy objects thrown her way I know, I know!!! I really need to get the rest of the chapters up on _Brotherhood Writing Assignments_ and the next part up in my Bebop series that started with _One More Day_. I just keep getting random ideas to write other stories and I'm really stumped as to how to do the _Brotherhood_ fic. I was thinking of having one of the boys finding some of Mystique's old skull (school) things or something. If you have any ideas or want to help me, PLEASE E-MAIL ME THIS VERY INSTANT, if you don't you will die a horrible, painful death. Any ways, on the brighter note…HERE'S MY FIRST INUYASHA FIC!!!!!!! Yay!!!! I actually think that the only reason I'm actually writing this is 'cuz I just finished watching the third Inuyasha movie that Chrystaline lent me. It's an Inu/Kag pairing with brief hints of Kouga/Kag and Houjo/Kag. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

_

* * *

_

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
__She had some trouble with herself  
__He was always there to help her  
__She was always with someone else_

She's beautiful. She doesn't see that. She's always complaining about how this "Houjo" thinks she's ugly. I want to kill him. I've always been there for her. Yet somehow, she ended up with Kouga, and now, Houjo.

_I drove for miles and miles  
__And wound up at your door  
__I've had you so many times but somehow  
__I want more_

I have no idea how I ended up here, at her window. I guess I just needed to see her. She used to spend so much time with us, but now…Now all she ever does is spend time with this Houjo person. Since when is he more important than me—I mean the Shikon no Tama. We…we need to find it…Surely, that's more important than this boy. Surely I'm more important…

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
__And she will be loved  
__She will be love_

It's raining. And still, I'm here. She's there, crying on her "bed." Oh wait, damn it! She's seen me.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful  
__I know I tend to get insecure  
__It doesn't matter anymore_

"Inu….yasha…?" I can't believe he's here. I let him in and we just sit in silence. I know that he's been kind of bummed because of Kikyo, but I don't know how to make him feel any better. And now, because I've been dating Houjo, well, _was_ dating Houjo, I just keep finding it harder and harder to talk to Inuyasha. I'm so scared that I'll say the wrong thing. But that doesn't matter anymore.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
__It's compromise that moves us along  
__My heart is full and my door's always open  
__You can come anytime you want_

Things aren't as perfect as they used to be. At first, all that mattered was finding the shards of the Shikon no Tama. But now, now I've been trying to balance out my two lives--my life here, with Mom and Souta and Grandpa and my life there, with Inuyasha. I've come to realize something, the reason as to why I can never be happy here anymore. I'm glad he came tonight. I always love it when he comes. Just like I love him.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
__And she will be loved  
__She will be loved_

I'm glad she let me in, but I would have been happy just watching her. I want to somehow comfort her, make her feel better. "Umm…Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

"….Yeah…"

"…Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Wanna go back now?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. I'd like that a lot."

_I know where you hide  
__Alone in your car  
__Know all the things that make you who you are  
__I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
__Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

I'm glad Inuyasha came to get me this time. I think I've decided how I'll live my life. I'm going to stay with him, no matter what it takes. Sure, I'll miss Grandpa, Mom, and Souta, but I love Inuyasha. I'm sure they'll understand. I want to be able to be with him, to know him better than myself. And I can always visit. It doesn't have to be goodbye forever. And anyways, as long as Inuyasha is there to catch me as I fall, I'll be okay.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
__I want to make you feel beautiful_

Inuyasha and Kagome reach the Bone Eater's Well.

"…Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, wench?"

"I think…I think that I want to stay with you in the Feudal Era. You know….when all of this is done and over with."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Oh, and Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Sit. Don't you ever call me wench again if you want me to stay with you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, _wench_."

"SIT!"

"Oh, and by the way, I love you."

"…I love you, too, Kagome."

_I don't mind spending everyday  
__Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile  
__Ask her if she wants to stay a while  
__And she will be loved  
__She will be loved_

* * *

AUTHOR's NOTE: Okay, that was it, my first-ever Inuyasha fic. So, what do you think? Review quickly 'cuz the first ten people who do will get llamas galore! 


End file.
